Truth or Dare Jingle Bells and Dreidels
by Falcon-Cat
Summary: Multianime crossover some anime characters are having a holoday party with my own characters there's truth or dare, dreidel games, songs parodies, and love. May contend OOC, profanity, gambling andor ect. Reader Discretion Advised.


Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin, Sorcerer Hunters, Inuyasha, Galaxy Angel, Yu Yu Hakusho, Mew Mew Power (Tokyo Mew Mew), Naruto, and Neon Geneses Evangelion characters. The anime characters in this story are going by names in the English dud. This story may contend OOC, reader discretion advised.

A/N: This is an alternative universe, the anime characters are at the same age as they are in each of their original series. Some of my characters may not have a last name, see a/n at the end of the story.

Summary: In winter holidays 2023 CE (Common Era), a group of Dark Foresters along with some anime characters are about holiday (Hanukkah, Christmas, and/or Kwanzaa) spirit.

* * *

Feature story: 

In a room, a group is sitting in this order: Naruto, Anko, SKMIG, BadJokeMIG, Michael, Sakaki, Nagira, Robin, Amon, Siaote, Vinusa, Rehot, Ortal, Voya, Shikamaru, Sesshomaru, Sara, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Renee, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Zoey.

"Want to play to play Truth or Dare?" Yusuke asked.

"Sure," Zoey replied sweetly.

"Fine with me," Renee replied coldly.

"SURE THING!" Yusuke and Kuwabara replied insanely on top of their lungs.

"I'm in!" Naruto replied hyperactively.

"I'm in also!" Anko replied hyperactively.

"This is getting interesting," Nagira said. "Count me in," Nagira replied and the rest agreed.

"Mine if we join you?" Mr. Sir Hitler asked as he approached the group with Adolf Hussein, Ratina Morris, Pyrew Gawr, Voldemort Hitler, Saddam Hitler, HIV Mussolini, Cursing Hitler, Flying Hitler, Barger Hitler, Dukarass, Sukata Gawr, Asuka, Shinji, Rei, Chrestal, Chrystal, Chrystra, Rhestal, Tira, Carrot, Chocolate, Neji, Tenten, Milfeulle, Vanilla, Myrobinerg, Rakesid, and Witchsoaar with him.

"You can join us if you want to," Renee replied as everyone else agreed.

"Truth or dare Shinji?" Sukata Gawr asked with cold and neutral manners.

"Dare!" Shinji challenged.

"I dare to kiss Rei and Asuka, one at a time on the lips, and choose a game for them to play that goes with dating contest," Sukata Gawr declared.

"Kiss me first!" Asuka shouted and threw herself at Shinji with lips meeting his. Rei stood by with her arms crossed. Not too afterward, Asuka pulled away harshly, "You called that a kiss? You were not even trying!"

After Asuka walked back to her seat, Rei approached Shinji smoothly. Rei then placed her hands on his shoulders. Rei whispered something in Shinji's ear after she closed in as hands snaked smoothly slowly from his shoulders to his back. As her lips softly touch his, their eyes closed softly as Shinji returned the kiss and embraced her. Most of everyone else except Asuka started clapping in applause for Shinji and Rei, after they gently pulled away for air.

"How about thumb war?" Shinji suggested.

"Prepare to lose fuck damn whore!" Asuka yelled profanely at Rei, glaring at her deathly angrily.

"We'll see about that, stupid dirty slut," Rei said glaring back Asuka.

"How about whoever wins gets a date with Shinji," Asuka suggested arrogantly.

"Fine with me," Rei accepted and they started thumb wresting fiercely mercilessly.

"I bet you five gelts if Rei wins," Yusuke challenged facing Kuwabara.

"Deal!" Kuwabara replied and they shaken hands in agreement.

"Stupid perverts!" Kagome and Kikyo muttered madly.

"Playing truth or dare?" Hosheshtal asked as she and Orltal approached the group.

"You can join us if want to," Yusuke replied and each took her seat on each side of Siaote.

Rei and Asuka continued to fiercely thumb wrestle non-stop. Suddenly, their thumbs lock on thumb to thumb pushing one another before backing away engaging on take down. Not too long afterward, they lock on in quick take down until, "One, two, three," Rei counted declaring her victory after trapping Asuka's thumb with her own. Asuka screamed as she dropped to the floor before banging on it, cursing in English, Spanish, French, German, Dutch, Japanese, Hebrew, and Arabic.

"LOOK LIKE ASUKA MISUNDERESTIMATED HER!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted on top of their lungs.

"When have perverts started using Bushism?" Kagome and Kikyo asked harshly at the same time.

"You owe me five gelts," Yusuke said facing Kuwabara.

"Here you go," Kuwabara replied and gave him five chocolate gelts, wrapped in gold colored wrappers.

"Truth or dare Rei?" Shinji asked facing her.

"Dare," Rei replied.

"I dare to have my turn after I get truth or dare by someone for the duration of the game," Shinji declared, Rei smiled, and Asuka glared fiercely angrily.

"Truth or dare Tira Misu?" Rei asked facing Tira.

"Dare!" Tira replied.

"I dare you to whip Asuka the way you whips Carrot," Rei declared with a smirked.

Tira threw off her red coat, revealing herself in her hunter form with orange and white outfit, a whip in one hand, and an evil smirk. She chased Asuka through the hallway, whipping her and laughing evilly for several minutes, before returning the group with Asuka tacking Rei angrily as the two started slapping each other.

"Catfight! Catfight! Catfight!" Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered insanely.

"Ignorant perverts," Kagome and Kikyo complained at the same time.

"Truth or dare?" Tira asked facing Mr. Sir Hitler.

"Dare!" Mr. Sir Hitler replied with impolite manners.

"I dare you sing a Christmas song," Tira declared and Mr. Sir Hitler blew his whistle, catching everyone's attention.

Mr. Sir Hitler grabbed a classic guitar and went to the upper stage before singing through the microphone, playing the guitar by ear.

_Jingle bells Hitler stinks…_

_Nazi smell like trash…_

_All because they're nothing more than sons of bitches..._

_Marching through the snow…_

_In Nazi Germany…_

_During World War II…_

_To fight these sons of bitches…_

_Who stinks like hell…_

_Who smell like Amalek…_

_Who have nothing more than hearts of cold murderers…_

_Jingle bells Hitler smells…_

_Nazi laid their eggs…_

_Gas chambers lost their gas…_

_And the Jews got AWAY!!!_

After Mr. Sir Hitler finished singing, everyone clapped and laughed as he laughed as well with them. "Truth or dare?" Mr. Sir Hitler asked facing HIV Mussolini.

"Dare," HIV Mussolini replied. "What the hell will it be?" he asked.

"Your dare is to sing a Hanukkah song," Mr. Sir Hitler said.

"How about a dreidel song," HIV Mussolini suggested.

"Not such a bad idea," Mr. Sir Hitler said and strapped on his guitar.

"Want to sing along?" Yusuke asked and most of everyone else agreed.

Mr. Sir Hitler started to play his guitar while they start to sing.

_HIV Mussolini: I've made a little dreidel, I've made it out of clay, and when it's dried and ready, the dreidel I will play…_

_Everyone: Dreidel! Dreidel! Dreidel! I've made it out of clay, and when it's dried and ready, the dreidel I will play!!!_

_Chrystal: I've made a little dreidel, I've made it out of stone, and when it's carved and ready, the dreidel I will play…_

_Everyone: Dreidel! Dreidel! Dreidel! I've made it out stone, and when it's carved and ready, the dreidel I will play!!!_

_Yusuke: I've made a little dreidel, I've made it out of challah, I did not spin the dreidel, I ate it up instead…_

_Everyone: Dreidel! Dreidel! Dreidel! I've made it out of challah, I did not spin the dreidel, I ate it up instead!!!_

_Tenten: I've made a little dreidel, I made it out of wood, and when it's carved and finished, the dreidel I will play…_

_Everyone: Dreidel! Dreidel! Dreidel! I made it out of wood, and when it's carved and finished, the dreidel I will play!!!_

_Renee: I've made five little dreidels, I made them out of friendship, and when I spun the dreidels, they danced happily together…_

_Everyone: Dreidel! Dreidel! Dreidel! I made them out of friendship, and when I spun the dreidels, they danced happily together!!!_

_Zoey: We made some little dreidels, we made them out of love, and when we spun the dreidels, they danced happily together…_

_Everyone: Dreidel! Dreidel! Dreidel! We made them out of love, and when we spun the dreidels, they danced happily together!!!_

_Robin: I've made a little dreidel, I made it out of heart, and when I spun the dreidel, it sang the song of love…_

_Everyone: Dreidel! Dreidel! Dreidel! I made it out of heart, and when I spun the dreidel, it sang the song of love!!!_

_Myrobinerg: We made our little dreidels, we made them out of fun, when we spun the dreidels, they danced with celebration…_

_Everyone: Dreidel! Dreidel! Dreidel! We made them out fun, when we spun the dreidels, they danced with celebration!!!_

After the singing, Mr. Sir Hitler putted away his guitar and everyone went back to their seats.

"Truth or dare, son of a bitch?" HIV Mussolini asked facing Flying Hitler.

"Truth," Flying Hitler replied.

"What do you think of Adolf Hitler (dictator of Nazi Germany)?" HIV Mussolini asked.

"Adolf Hitler is a son of a bitch who stinks like trash and smells like Amalek!" Flying said and everyone laughed.

"Want to know why Hitler smells like Amalek?" Mr. Sir Hitler asked impolitely.

"Yeah," Barger Hitler replied arrogantly.

"Because he is Amalek," Mr. Sir Hitler said and everyone including him laughed.

"Truth or dare Mr. Sir?" Flying Hitler asked facing Mr. Sir Hitler.

"Truth," Mr. Sir Hitler replied.

"What do you think of Antiochus (king of the Greeks)?" Flying Hitler asked.

"Antiochus was a son of a bitch who wanted everyone to be Greek," Mr. Sir Hitler started. "Who stinks like Adolf Hitler!" Mr. Sir Hitler said strongly and everyone including him laughed. "And whose powerful army lost to a bunch of Maccabees guerillas!" Mr. Sir Hitler said and everyone laughed harder.

"Playing truth or dare?" Sakura asked ambitiously after she, Ino, and Hinata approached Naruto.

"Want to join us?" Naruto asked back when he turned to face them.

"Yeah," Ino replied.

"Sure," Sakura replied softly.

"I like to," Hinata replied and turned to hide her blush.

"What's with her?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know," Yusuke replied. Yusuke whispered something to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara whispered something back to Yusuke.

Yusuke said something to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara said something back to Yusuke and they shook hands in agreement.

_"What hell are those perverts up to?"_ Sakura thought.

"Can we continue?" Anko asked.

"Sure," Zoey replied and everyone agreed.

"Truth or dare Visoro?" Mr. Sir Hitler asked Siaote.

"I'll choose dare," Siaote replied. "What will it be?" he asked.

"I dare you to kiss the Teveru sisters, one at a time on the cheek," Mr. Sir Hitler declared and Hosheshtal approached Siaote to his front right, as Orltal approached him to his front left. Siaote kissed Hosheshtal on her left cheek, and her cheeks redden. Then, Siaote kissed Orltal on her right cheek and her cheeks redden.

"Truth or dare Inuyasha?" Siaote asked.

"Dare," Inuyasha replied arrogantly. "What the hell will it be?" he asked.

"Your dare is to kiss Kagome and Kikyo on the cheeks," Siaote declared.

Kagome and Kikyo approached Inuyasha closely, with Kagome to his front left side and Kikyo to his right side. Inuyasha kissed Kikyo's left cheek, then he kissed her right cheek, and her cheeks redden. After that, Inuyasha kissed Kagome's left cheek, then he kissed her right cheek, and her cheeks redden.

"You owe me fifteen bucks," SKMIG said facing Cursing Hitler.

"Damn here shit is damn shit yours shit damn fifteen bucks," Cursing Said profanely and gave SKMIG three five dollar bills.

"Hey Neji," Tenten said.

"Yeah," Neji responded.

"Would you like to come with me to the whirlpool?" Tenten asked looking at Neji in the eyes.

"Sure," Neji replied.

"Meet me there in five minutes," Tenten announced.

"Fine," Neji said and they left the area.

"I'll be going," Sesshomaru said walked with Sara to the hallway.

"Truth or dare Mr. Sir Hitler?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly.

"Dare," Mr. Sir Hitler replied with impolite manners.

"I dare you to…" Inuyasha whispered the rest to Mr. Sir Hitler.

"Truth or dare Naruto?" Mr. Sir Hitler asked with impolite manners.

"Dare!" Naruto challenged hyperactively.

"I dare you to kiss Hinata on her cheek!" Mr. Sir Hinata declared impolitely and Sakura gasped.

"Whatever you say," Naruto said carelessly and kissed Hinata on her cheek. Hinata turned to hide her blush after that.

"You owe me five bucks," Yusuke said and held out his hand.

"Here you go," Kuwabara said and gave Yusuke three five dollar bills.

"Stupid perverts!" Asuka, Kagome, Kikyo, Sakura, and Ino complained harshly.

"Truth or dare Asuka?" Naruto asked hyperactively.

"Dare!" Asuka challenged with her hands on her hips.

"I dare you to pretend that Rei's pregnant with Shinji's child!" Naruto declared on top of his lungs.

"How the shit fuck damning hell could get that bitch/whore pregnant when you were living with two most beautiful women in the forest!" Asuka yelled harshly glaring deathly angrily at Shinji, and most of everyone there started to laugh. "Why her not me! Why the fuck damn hell didn't you get me pregnant!" Asuka yelled carelessly and those who were laughing laughed harder. Asuka blushed fiercely when she realize what she said, "I take it back! Don't pay any attention to! If any of you say one word about it, you're dead!" Asuka yelled threateningly, and those were laughing laughed the hardest for few minutes.

"Want to come?" Anko asked looking at Naruto.

"Sure," Naruto replied and he and Anko walked to the hallway.

Mr. Sir Hitler brought a stereo. He placed three CDs in the player. After that, he press play and the stereo started playing Hebrew Hanukkah songs. "Ladies and gentlemen, time to celebrate with joy, songs, dances, music, and games," Mr. Sir Hitler announced through the microphone.

"I'll be going," Pyrew Gawr said and walked to the hallway.

"Want to play dreidel?" Barger Hitler asked.

"Count me in," Nagira replied and approached the table.

"I'm in as well," Amon replied and went to the table.

"I'll play," Robin replied and went to the table.

"I'll play for sure," Carrot replied and he and the Misu sisters went to the table.

"What are you going to do?" Zoey asked facing Renee.

"I'm going to stay for a while," Renee replied.

"I'll see you around," Zoey said and walked to the hallway.

* * *

A few minutes later, by the whirlpool stood Neji in dark brown swim shorts. Beside him is Tenten in two pieces white swimsuit filled with blue six-pointed stars on it. 

"You look lovely," Neji remarked with a smirk.

"I see you like it," Tenten said and went into the whirlpool and Neji followed her. They each laid their backs on the wall of the pool across from each other.

"So," Neji said looking at her face.

"You were always a good partner," Tenten started. "We were good friends since as long I can remember," she continued.

"You were always dear to me," Neji said and Tenten started close in on him, then Neji started close in on Tenten as well, until they're closed by less than a few inches toward each other.

Tenten placed her arms on Neji's shoulders as looked at him in the eyes. "I love you," Tenten said.

"I love you too," said in return and embraced her as their lips made contact in a long kiss.

* * *

Naruto and Anko approached a table where Tsunade is sitting across from them. "I see you decided to come for the game of dreidel after all," she greeted them. 

"Let's get on with it, old lady," Naruto said.

"What he said," Anko followed.

"Take your seats," Tsunade said and Naruto and Anko took their seats, while someone came not too close them. They each placed a five dollar bill on the center of the table. Tsunade spun the dreidel, and it'd landed on shin. "Damn it," Tsunade cursed and added another five dollar bill.

Anko spun the dreidel, and it'd landed on hay. "I get half the pot!" Anko said excitedly and took two five dollar bills.

Naruto spun the dreidel, and it'd landed on hay, "Yes!" Naruto said excitedly and took a five dollar bill.

Tsunade spun the dreidel, and it'd landed on shin. After Tsunade added another five dollar bill, Anko spun the dreidel, and it'd landed hay. After Anko took a five dollar bill, Naruto spun the dreidel, and it'd landed on hay. After Naruto took the last five dollar bill, they each placed one five dollar bill on the center of the table. Several turns afterward, Tsunade got shin every turn in a row, while Anko and Naruto got nun every turn in a row.

Tsunade spun the dreidel, and it'd landed on shin. "Fuck shit damn it," Tsunade cursed and added another five dollar bill.

Anko spun the dreidel, and it'd landed on hay. "All right," Anko said excitedly and took half the five dollar bills at the center of the table.

Naruto spun the dreidel, and it'd landed on gimmel. "Yeah," Naruto said excitedly and took the rest of the five dollar bills.

"That was a good game," Anko remarked.

"You said it," Naruto followed and Anko turned to see Ibiki standing by them.

"How long were you standing there?" Anko asked.

"Long enough to see the whole game," Ibiki replied.

"Want to hangout?" Anko asked.

"Sure," Ibiki replied.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said after she came to him.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Would you like to come and join the party?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Naruto replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusuke and Kuwabara are talking with Milfeulle and Vanilla. 

"Keiko and Yukina are probably waiting for you," Milfeulle said.

"They probably are," Yusuke remarked.

"So you got gimmel every spin in a row during the game?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yap," Milfeulle chuckled.

"We'll be going now," Yusuke said.

"Shalom!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted and waved at them before they left.

"Shalom!" Milfeulle shouted and waved back at them, while Vanilla waved back at them without saying a word.

* * *

In the hallway, Sesshomaru and Sara walked until they're met up with Vinusa and Voya. 

"So you're walking by?" Voya asked.

"We are walking by, and we're going," Sesshomaru replied coldly and he and Sara continued walking.

"It's a nice night, is it?" Myrobinerg asked as she and Rakesid approached Vinusa and Voya.

"It is nice," Voya replied.

"Where's Witchsoaar?" Vinusa asked.

"Witchsoaar is playing dreidel with Michael, Sakaki, Shikamaru, Ino, Ortal, and Rehot," Rakesid replied.

"What Tira, Carrot, and Chocolate doing?" Vinusa asked.

"Tira and Chocolate are probably torturing Carrot," Voya answered.

"Probably," Myrobinerg said.

"What's Chrestal doing?" Vinusa asked.

"Chrestal and his daughters Chrystal, Chrystra, and Rhestal are playing dreidel with HIV Mussolini, Flying Hitler, Cursing Hitler, Mr. Sir Hitler, Adolf Hussein, and Ratina Morris," Rakesid replied.

"What're Sukata Gawr, Dukarass, Voldemort Hitler, and Saddam Hitler doing?" Vinusa asked.

"They're having a conversation with SKMIG and BadJokeMIG," Myrobinerg replied.

"I see," Voya remarked. "I'll be going now," Voya started and turn toward the hallway. "See ya," she said and left.

"What you girls want to do?" Rakesid asked.

"How about we go back and join the party with our friends," Myrobinerg suggested.

"Sure," Vinusa agreed.

"So let's go join the party," Rakesid said and she and the other two girls headed toward the room.

* * *

Some time afterward, Sesshomaru and Sara entered a private room. Sara walked forward, while Sesshomaru closed and locked the door. 

"Sara," Sesshomaru said as he approached her.

"Sesshomaru," Sara said and turned to face Sesshomaru eye-to-eye.

"So you have love for me?" Sesshomaru asked and Sara placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Ever since the first time I saw you," Sara replied and her arms snaked their way to his back, while he embraced her as his lips touches hers, and their eyes closed softly in a long kiss.

"So you decided to come after all," Strangeman remarked as Voya approached him.

"It was nice for you to come to the party," Voya remarked as she closed in on him, making eye-to-eye contact. "We were always good friends," Voya started. "Whenever I think of you, I feel something," Voya continued and Strangeman placed his hands on shoulders.

"I feel something as well when I think of you," Strangeman said and Voya placed her hands on shoulders.

As their arms snaked from their shoulders to their backs, their faces closed in. Voya whispered something to Strangeman. Strangeman whispered something back to Voya. Strangeman and Voya kissed lips-to-lips in a tight embrace throughout the night.

* * *

Zoey walked to the balcony in her jacket, and Elliott was standing there straight in his jacket, looking at her after she closed the door. 

"How's the party?" Elliott asked as they looked at each other eye-to-eye.

"The party's great," Zoey replied as a small wind blow pass them.

"Can we talk about us?" Elliott asked.

"I was hoping you might say like that for awhile," Zoey replied.

"We have known each other for a long time," Elliott started.

"I feel something from you that I'm sure what it is," Zoey continued.

"I feel something from you too."

"Whenever I see you, I feel excited."

"I feel that way too."

"You're something," Zoey said and walked toward him.

"You're something as well," Elliott said and walked toward her as well.

Zoey said something to Elliott, Elliott said something back to Zoey, and they kissed and hugged throughout the night.

* * *

A/N: Sukata Gawr, Dukarass, Voldemort Hitler, Saddam Hitler, HIV Mussolini, Mr. Sir Hitler, Adolf Hussein, Pyrew Gawr, Ratina Morris, Barger Hitler, Flying Hitler, and Cursing Hitler does not have a last name, the word their names ends with is part of their given names. 

Characters from anime:

Witch Hunter Robin: Robin Sena, Amon, Nagira, Haruto Sakaki, Michael Lee.

Sorcerer Hunters: Tira Misu, Carrot Glace, Chocolate Misu.

Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Sara.

Galaxy Angel: Milfeulle Sakuraba, Vanilla H.

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Keiko Yukimura, Yukina.

Mew Mew Power (Tokyo Mew Mew): Zoey Hanson, Renee Roberts, Elliott Grant.

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morino, Tsunade, Tenten, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga.

Neon Geneses Evangelion: Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Soryu.


End file.
